The 3D Platelet Bank: A Clinical-grade, Scalable, 3D Microbioreactor Bone Marrow Mimetic for Platelet Production Current methods for collecting, culturing and processing donor-derived platelets for immediate transfusion are inefficient, costly and associated with significant regulatory safety issues including morbidity and mortality due to transfusion reactions, infection or inefficacy. Low numbers of volunteer donors willing to undergo apheresis collection of platelets as well as the inability to store platelets longer than 5 days (as compared to 42 days for whole blood) contributes to the significant deficiency in platelet availability. Alternative donor-free sources, improved processing and storage of platelets represent a significant clinical need. In response to this significant clinical need, KIYATEC proposes to establish The 3D Platelet Bank: A Clinical-grade, Scalable, 3D Microbioreactor Bone Marrow Mimetic for Platelet Production. To this end, the company will establish a perfusion bioreactor system capable of culturing megakaryocytes (MK) in a more physiologic 3D microenvironment for the intent of producing clinically relevant quantities of platelets. Initial strategy will be to establish a highly scalable and cost-effective 3D culture system by combining the strengths of KIYATEC's bioreactor design, manufacturing and commercialization experience with Tufts University's biomaterial scaffold design and fabrication expertise. The novel merger of the two synergistic technology platforms will represent a significant game-changing leap forward in creating a donor-free platelet source as an alternative to limited donor-derived platelet volumes and throughput.